una relacion inesperada
by niomi-chan uchiha-hyuga
Summary: una chica aburrida con una vida común conoce aun chico malo todo lo contrario a ella , polos opuesto se atraen aunque lo nieguen que pasara después del primer beso?
1. Chapter 1

**hola este será mi primer fanfic que suba a si que por favor no me critiquen mucho y mas por mi falta de ortografía, (esto será un sasuhina como saben ningún personaje de naruto me pertenece) disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**primer dia te conoci:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

estoy en la calle caminando debajo de la lluvia en Tokio Japon, bueno para los que no me conocen me llamo Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años y estoy aquí por un intercambio que hubo en la escuela, soy de mexico la verdad no quería venir me siento aburrida y cansada, aun que no se de que me quejo asi soy yo una tonta chica aburrida que nunca le pasa nada interesante por eso estoy sola sin novio y solo cuento con tres amigos, miro asia el cielo y después me dirijo a un parque donde veo una banca, me siento y veo como cae la brisa de la lluvia en el pasto verde, cierro mis ojos y me quedo profundamente dormida.

no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí acostada en el parque, pero comienzo a escuchar voces chicos y abro de golpe mis ojos, frente a mi se encontraban tres chicos un rubio ojo azules con una linda sonrisa, un pelirrojo con ojos verdes y una mirada serena y un pelinegro de ojos negros con una mirada demasiado fría pero mas que miedo me dio curiosidad, no me di cuenta cuando me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos que parecen dos posos negros sin fondo hasta que escuche la voz del chico rubio, ahora sabia que no eran japonés pues ese chico me hablo en español.

-holaaa oye no crees que es muy noche para que una niña como tu ande por aquí solita-me lo dijo con una sonrisa de burla- no valla ser que un lobo te coma- y después me sonrio de una forma y tan sarcástica que lo primero que salio de mis labios fue-lo mismo digo que hacen tres niños tontos, solos en la noche- mirando fijamente a los tres.

-mira boba hasta tu misma te lo dices eres una niña, sabes cual es nuestra edad-me lo dijo el chico de cabello negro que se acercaba mas a mi, hasta sentirlo muy cerca de mi cuerpo solo a unos centímetros de rozarse, yo trage salida controlando mis nervios y respondi,- unos 10- el me sonrio tan fríamente y me contesto- si yo tengo 10, tu debes de tener 2 años de estupilina- tenia tantas ganas de darle una bofetada, pero me contuve por q escuche la voz del chico pelirrojo- Naruto, Sasuke ya dejala en paz, debe de tener entre 15 o 16 debe de estar de intercambio en la preparatoria de Konoha, mi hermana hablo de eso.- me miro tranquilamente y prosigio-por donde estas hospedando es noche - lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta q tenían razón ya estaba todo oscuro a lo que me preocupe y hable-en el hotel kyubi al norte- a lo que el respondio- bien yo vivo al sur, Naruto al oeste y Sasuke al norte que el te acompañe, Naruto ya vámonos- a lo que los dos se fueron dejándome nerviosa mirando a sasuke, pensando en como demonios a el le tuve que tocar y no al chico pelirrojo que nunca supe su nombre, mire Sasuke a los ojos el sonrio y me dijo- debería irme y dejarte sola por maleducada no soy tan mala como tu andando. me tomo de la muñeca del brazo y me jalo hasta un automóvil negro me abrió la puerta me metio la cerro, haciendo los mismo el del lado del copiloto, encendio el auto y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba mi hotel.

no se dijo nada, hasta que llegamos al hotel apago el auto y me miro a los ojos- que no tienes novio que le preocupes o algún amante, tu celular no sonó para nada- yo lo mire a los ojos acaso estaba preocupado por mi y de pronto escuche de nuevo su voz-no me preocupas solo para saber algo de ti aunque la verdad eres como un maldito libro abierto- yo me quede pensativa enserio que lo soy lo acabo de conocer y ya me conoce por completo y yo no se nada de el, ahora se lo que es un libro cerrado con llave eso es lo que es el- por tu cara de tonta se nota que lo mas malo que has dado es un beso, espera no has dado ni eso jaja eres una monja- yo me enoje mucho si esta bien que no he besado a nadie pero que ella a cuantas a besado, antes de que terminara mi pensamiento se escucho- un millón y hasta la cama me las he llevado, me miro fríamente se acerca a mi a unos centímetros de mi labios y me susurra- lo que tu nunca lograras boba- me enoje tanto que mi primera reacción fue, tomar su cara y besarlo en sus labios rojos, saben a alcohol con humo de cigarro pero no me molesta al contrario tiene un rico sabor, siento que sus manos toman mi cabello y me acerca mas a el a lo que yo rápidamente me separo y lo miro a los ojos- no necesito un millón por que solo a uno lo traeré loquito por mi a un millón-.

me bajo del auto toda roja corriendo subo las escaleras y entro a mi departamento me siento en el suelo y escucho vibrar mi cel, por mi ventada entra un papel que envuelve una piedra desenvuelvo el papel y dice:este es mi numero mañana hablamos besucona te demostrare quien perseguirá a quien boba.

cierro los ojos me acuesto en la cama y antes que darme dormida pienso si pensaba que este hiba ser el final de ver a Sasuke, aunque presiento que el destino me tiene preparado algo y con ese ultimo pensamiento quede dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero que les haya gustado si quieren que suba el siguiente capitulo comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un día casi común.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me levante de la cama me arregle como siempre, desayune lo de siempre en fin, "**siempre lo mismo**". Mi vida están aburrida…, que a pesar de este intercambio de país; en donde esperaba que fuera diferente; mi vida sigue siendo tan común.

En eso pienso en lo de ayer, en ese chico y en como pude besarlo, pero sinceramente fue algo que nunca me había atrevido a realizar, _"así que creo que ya no están aburrida mi vida__"_, si señor ya no soy la niña tonta y aburrida, ahora soy la niña tonta que besa a un desconocido, Ah sí que mi reputación va de peor a desastrosa (suspiro cansada y tomo mi mochila salgo de casa a la preparatoria).

(Llegando a la preparatoria escucho la voz de una chica de cabello castaño con dos colitas) -Hola, ¿tú debes de ser la nueva?

(Volteo la miro y digo) -Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata, ¿y tú eres?

-Soy Tenten; la directora me ha pedido que sea tu guía en este primer día así que; no te preocupes por ser molestada que eso no va pasar.

(La mire con una sonrisa y le dije) -¿Acaso tu novio los golpea si se meten contigo o alguien que te acompañe?

(Ella me miro riéndose y contesta) –¡Novio! Ya quisiera, nadie se atreve a lastimarme por mi hermano. Él es algo duro de carácter y tiene una mirada que mata.

(En ese momento me detuve a pensar, si ese chico podría ser Sasuke; pero sería mucha coincidencia) –Bueno y por donde empezamos.

(Tenten contesta).- Claro comencemos por aquí…

El resto del día trascurrió normal hasta que Tenten me invito en la hora de descanso a sentarme junto con sus amigos; Ino, Shikamaru (quien al parecer es el novio de Ino), Temari y Kankuro (una chica y un chico que son hermanos) así como también a Shino y Kiba (dos chico que son hermanastros este último es muy gracioso podría decirse que lo acabo de conocer y ya lo considero mi mejor amigo, porque no me siento nerviosa ni rara con él.

Estoy sentada en la última hora de clase, mirando como tenten se había quedado dormida, por suerte coincidimos en las mismas clases y eso me hace sentir feliz y en confianza.

(Suena el timbre de salida tenten se levanta y camina hacia mí y me comenta)-vamos a comer algo si anda-

-yo sonriendo y asiento con la cabeza un si-

(Tente responde).-pero primero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi hermano y vamos

-De pronto tenten me jalo hacia la puerta de salida, y me sorprendió ver lo que mis ojos vieron-

Estaban ahí los mismos tres chicos de anoche ahora todo lo comprendia mejor, el hermano de ino es naruto. El hermano de temari y kankuro es gaara y por último, el hermano de tenten debe ser… a donde se metio sa…

En eso siento el aliento de alguien sobre mi cuello, volteo y lo único que sentí fueron los labios de un pelinegro sobre los mios y después su voz.

- hola besucona (con esa sonrisa típica de ganador en el)

(Estaba ahogada en la vergüenza pero más que molesta estaba feliz de volverlo a ver pues cuando él me beso hoy, sentí algo diferente en mi corazón, "Si" ¡no puedo negarlo, me gusta sasuke y en solo dos días! definitivamente hoy no asido un día común para mí y presiento que los demás también llegaran a ser diferentes…)

.

.

.

.

Shiranyhappy gracias por tus consejos perdón por tardar la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupada y también gracias a Erika-san que me ayudo con mis errores de redacción, en fin si les gusto comenten y prometo que el de mañana será mejor nwn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno antes que nada este capítulo se lo dedico a sunny237 por ser la primera en comentar el segundo capítulo, espero les guste a todos.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo3: primera base, avanzando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abro los ojos aun acostada en la cama y pienso (hoy tengo una cita con Sasuke) me sonrojo y me tapo la cara con las sabanas de mi cama recordando lo que paso ayer en la preparatoria a la hora de salida.

.

FLASHBACK

(Sasuke dice)- hola besucona (con esa sonrisa típica de ganador en el)

(Estaba ahogada en la vergüenza pero más que molesta estaba feliz de volverlo a ver pues cuando él me beso hoy, sentí algo diferente en mi corazón, "Si" ¡no puedo negarlo, me gusta sasuke y en solo dos días! definitivamente hoy no asido un día común para mí y presiento que los demás también llegaran a ser diferentes…) en eso escucho la voz de Tenten.

-Sasuke deja a Hinata, no puedes ir besando por ahí, ella no es Sakura ( con un tono de molestia-

Sasuke se puso serio y después sonrió diciendo- si ella es demasiado tonta- mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona y prosiguió- además no vi que pusiera resistencia, es más para que ambas vean que me lo tomo muy enserio esto, tendré mañana una cita con la besucona-me voltea a ver, yo solo estaba parada sonrojada, sin saber cómo responder-.

Sasuke voltea a ver a tente y dice- ya vámonos a la casa tengo cosas que hacer, en eso me mira y me dice.- mañana te veo en el mismo parque igual que aquella noche, no llegues tarde no me gusta que me hagan esperar-.

Con eso dio la media vuelta y se fue, Tenten se disculpó conmigo diciéndome que luego me pagaría la salida, marchándose también. Con lo que yo también me regrese directamente al departamento y me quede profundamente dormida.

FIN FLASHBACK

.

Ahora que recuerdo, me dijo tonta, no me sorprende que no tenga nadie que lo aguante es un prepotente, cree tener todo en sus manos pero no tiene nada, hablando de eso a que se refería Tenten ¿con que yo no soy sakura? O una mejor pregunta ¿quién es Sakura en la vida de Sasuke? Me que pensando hasta que reaccione.

En primera que me importa, si fue su novia, su amante, su primer amor… sentí un fuerte dolor en pecho, cuando pensé en eso último.

En eso escucho sonar mi celular y contesto:

-Buenos días-

-hola Hinata, como vas con tus estudios-

-a hola papa muy bien y ¿tú en el trabajo?-

-demasiado bien, me alegro que a lo menos seas buena en los estudios, a ver si a si te consigues un marido que sepa manejar nuestra empresa, porque tu sola serias un asco, la llevarías a la banca rota, bueno solo quería ver si seguías vida y bien, hasta luego Hinata- se escucha que cuelga.

-adiós papa- suspiro cansada, cierro los ojos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca me he llevado bien con mi papa, desde que nací hemos tenidos pequeños problemas, la primera fue mi nacimiento, mama murió dándome a luz, eso significa que soy hija única, creo que mi padre me odia porque yo le arrebate a mama, la segunda físicamente soy muy débil y torpe, la tercera y última mi carácter es todo lo contrario al de mi padre nerviosa, insegura, en fin, no soy lo que él quiere, para el solo existen dos cosas, su empresa y un hombre que la haga crecer cuando me case, aparte de que él tiene que escoger quien será ese hombre para que se deje manipular por mi padre, bueno en fin.

Me arregle, Salí de casa camino a la preparatoria, todo trascurrió normal: las clases, en la hora de descanso platicamos sobre que todos tenían ganas de conocer México y su gastronomía, en como kiba me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar un perro la siguiente semana, por el cumpleaños de shino, las clases finales fueron igual, Tenten no dijo nada sobre lo de hoy ni de sasuke, de hecho pensé que a la hora de salida vería sasuke, pero no fue así, todos se fueron temprano y no me quedo más remedio que irme a mi guarida de silencio total.

Llegue al departamento, comí algo, me puse a hacer la tarea y me di un baño, me vestí: un pantalón color azul oscuro y una blusa de color negro, me he dejado el cabello suelto en lo que se me seca, a ver si me marca sasuke aunque sea quejándose de que era acosté en el sillón a ver diario de vampiros. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido ya son las 9:00pm, cierro los ojos, los vuelvo abrir mirando el celular y susurro- él también me dejara sola- aunque no lo conocía bien, empecé a llorar, en eso escucho que tocan a la puerta y grito- No necesito nada, gracias-seguramente es algún empleado del hotel, pero en vez de ya no escucharse nada, estaban tocando más fuerte, hasta pateando. Me levante del sillón molesta, abrí la puerta y dije- baka que no necesi…- me quede atónita no lo podía creer ahí estaba sasuke.

-así nos llevamos pues tu eres un teme, te dije que no me gusta que me hagan esperar, solo por eso tienes que invitarme a entrar- antes de poder decirle que no ya estaba adentro sentado en mi sillón, no me quedo más remedio que cerrar la puerta y pensar que podía darle de cenar.

-a viniste- le digo toda sonrojada. Por alguna razón ya me sentía tranquila y feliz.

-Aja, en primera te dije en el mismo parque de noche, segunda que eres tan maleducada, no me ofrecerás nada para cenar, me muero de hambre- me dirijo temblorosa a la cocina, tomo un pedazo de pizza hawaiana, y un vaso de squirt. Me acerco y lo pongo delante el en la mesa de la pequeña sala, sentándome en el otro sillón aun lado de él.

-perdón sasuke es que me confundí de hora, pensé que tú me llamarías, para avisarme-(enserio que pensé eso, nunca me imaginé que en la noche) sasuke comenzo a comer, tartamudeando pregunto-¿ki…en fu…e Sa..ku..ra?- me volteas a ver serio, tomas un sorbo de refresco y dices- como todas las mujeres supongo-te miro intrigada y pregunto- ¿Cómo son todas las mujeres para ti?- me volteas a ver sonriendo y dices- además de preguntonas como tú, pues: mentirosas, facilitas, hipócritas, en pocas palabras lo peor del mundo.- agacho la cabeza susurrando- no porque una lastimo tu corazón, todas somos iguales- me escuchaste, tomas mi barbilla y acercas tu cara-tu que sabes, eres una niña que seguramente no le gusta arriesgarse y se esconde entre cuatro paredes- te miro un poco sonrojada y molesta a la vez, porque tenía razón, pero aún hay tiempo para mejorar, y si lo logro por primera vez le demostraría a alguien que se equivocó conmigo que si puedo, vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa y dices- ¿quieres demostrar que me equivoco Hinata?- por dios el sí que sabe leerme, un momento me llamo por mi nombre, me sonrojo como un tomate maduro, en eso suena su celular y contesta. Creo que es Naruto porque ha mencionado su nombre, no le ha dicho nada bueno, porque sasuke tiene cara de molesto y le ha dicho que va para ya, cuelga el celular y se me queda viendome directamente, luego escucho voz.

-me tengo que ir, así que te la are fácil, si de aquí a la puerta no me besas, significa que no quieres demostrarme nada, y si lo haces, mañana iré por ti a la preparatoria, saldremos diré que eres mi novia y no te pareces a sakura pero eso me lo demostraras con el tiempo-se para y se dirige a la puerta de salida.

(Que hago ah piensa Hinata, sabes que él te gusta, puedo hacerlo) me levanto del sillón, Sasuke ya estaba a punto de salir cuando jalo de su brazo hacia atrás y lo beso en los labios, podía sentir una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios , siempre logra lo que se propone, en ese momento me sonroje, no tanto por el beso, ya que sinceramente me estoy acostumbrado a ellos, sino porque me había atrevido a actuar por mí misma. Siento que Sasuke se para un poco su cara de mí y me dice:

-ya te comprometiste, espero que enserio lo cumplas y no seas como ella-respira hondo y prosigue- más te vale que seas buena como novia, te veo mañana, no me hagas esperar a la salida de la preparatoria o me iré sin ti- te acercas a mi oído, lo muerdes tiernamente susurrándome- sueña conmigo Hinatita- eso hace que me sonroje a mil- volteo así enfrente y veo que te alejas por las escaleras, me meto al departamento cerrando la puerta, apago la televisión, las luces de la sala y cocina, me dirijo a la cama dejándome caer con los ojos cerrados pensando: ( mi primer novio, y es nada menos que un chico malo, sasuke) sonrió sonrojándome por la última frase que me dijo( supongo que para ser nuestra primera cita no estuvo tan mal, creo si se le podría llamar cita, mañana saldré con él, estoy: asustada, nerviosa, feliz, un poco de todo, me pregunto que pasara mañana, talvez debería hacerle caso a sasuke y soñar, solo para imaginar que es lo que pasara) aún más sonrojada, apago la luz de mi cuarto, me tapo con las sabanas de la cama y susurro) -buenas noches sasuke te quiero- me quedo profundamente dormida.

Desde la calle sasuke observa al lado de su auto, como se apagaron las luces del departamento de Hinata,

Sasuke dice- ¿porque, siento que contigo vale la pena volver a correr el riesgo, que hay en ti que me llama tanto la atención?-sonríe- hinatita tengo tu corazón, y por alguna extraña razón creo que tú el mío, me pregunto ¿quién saldrá más herido de los dos?- se subió a su auto y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gommen por tardar es que trate de hacerlo un poquito más largo espero que les guste comenten y subo el siguiente.**


End file.
